A Date Plus Two
by foxknightyouko009
Summary: Tails was having a normal day, till he went out and ended up on a date with not one but two girls. What will happen? Read and find out. Features, Tails, Zooey, and Perci. (Warning contains heavy lemons.)


Hey all, I'm back with another story, this one is just a one-shot while I figure out where to take DWC. I hope you all enjoy it.

No, I don't own Sonic, nor do I make any money from this fic.

* * *

It was a quiet day on the island, one would say too quiet since Eggman had yet to attack. But right now that was the least of the young Tails concerns.

"How did I get myself into this mess?" he said, banging his head on the nearby desk.

* * *

Flashback.

Earlier in the day Tails was hanging out with his best buddy Sonic The Hedgehog. Tails was laying in a hammock watching the TV and Sonic sat on the nearby couch.

"Hey, buddy get me a drink? Sonic said to his friend.

"Sure pal," the fox said, walking over to the fridge opening it.

"Hey Sonic we're outta drinks," he said, checking the fridge again.

"What?! No way!" Sonic said, quickly rushing over. Looking in the fridge, he then looked at Tails.

"I'll run and get some," he was about to take off when Tails stopped him.

"No, it's okay, I'll go, I could use the fresh air," he said, smiling then bolted off outside.

"Well. Okay?" Sonic shrugged, then plopped down into the hammock.

Tails walked over to the local shop and went inside.

"I believe juice is in the third aisle. he mumbled, walking straight for it.

Upon reaching said aisle, Tails walked down only to stop at what he saw. Standing there was the girl he carried a massive crush on. Zooey the fox, she was currently looking along a section for a few things.

'Okay, calm down, Tails just act like yourself.' he thought, slowly he walked down the aisle. Trying to be casual, he stopped standing next to Zooey and pulled down a random can.

"Oh, um hi Zooey" Tails said, trying to not be nervous.

"Hello Tails, what are you doing here?" she asked, giving him a friendly smile.

Tails blushed at the smile, she was just so beautiful to him. "Oh I uh, um, came to get Sonic a drink!" he said, rather nervously.

Zooey giggled and pointed at the can "well I didn't know Sonic liked prune juice."

"Huh? Ah!" Tails tossed the can back onto the shelf.

"Well um, so what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I just came to buy some grocery's for the week," she said, looking at Tails while putting a few cans into her basket.

'Now's your chance to ask her!' Tails mind screamed at him. Knowing an opportunity like this may not happen soon, he went for it.

"Well, Zooey if you're um, not busy tonight, maybe you'd like to join me for dinner?" he asked, shyly and nervously.

Zooey looked at him surprised, but she smiled and nodded. "Sure I'd love to, I'll come by around eight okay?"

Tails nodded and gave her a big smile. Great! I will see you tonight." he said, watching as she walked off, he then jumped into the air in joy.

Arriving back at Sonic's hut Tails ran inside and tossed the hedgehog his drinks. "Hey gotta go catch ya later" Tails said, bolting off, leaving Sonic scratching his head in confusion.

Tails walked home happily with a spring in his step. He couldn't believe his luck, 'a date with Zooey maybe tonight I can tell her how I feel.' he thought excitedly.

Of course, Tails didn't know what was about to happen next. Upon reaching his shop he was surprised to find Perci the Bandicoot standing there.

"Hey Perci what's up?" he asked, walking over, only then did he notice her bike in two pieces by the door.

"Hey, Tails had another accident. Think I can use your tools to fix my bike?" she asked.

"Oh, um sure, just let me unlock my door," he said, unlocking his door and picking up the bike pieces.

Taking them inside Tails watched as Perci sat on a chair and he went to work fixing up her bike. It only took him a few moments, plus he did rush a bit since he wanted time to make sure he was ready for his date with Zooey.

Perci watched the young fox as he worked, he certainly was quite the handyman. Even though she was the type to do things herself even she had to admit it was nice to have a guy do them for her.

"All done' Tails said, smiling which took Perci out of her thoughts.

'Already? That was quick" she said, looking at Tails as he set the bike down and smiled.

'Shouldn't have any problems now" Tails said, blushing slightly, then he bent down to put away his tools.

"Well that's good, ya know I feel I owe you. How about tonight I come over and make you dinner?" she asked.

"Huh?" Tails said then leaned up hitting his head on the desk. "AH!" Tails came up, rubbing the lump on his forehead.

"You okay?" Perci asked, checking his forehead and Tails blushed, then smiled.

"Yeah, just stings," he said, rubbing on his sore head.

"Okay, well now about my offer?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, sure that's fine." Tails said, not realizing what he'd now set in motion.

"Great! I'll be by around eight, I'll see you then' she said, taking her bike and leaving.

A moment of silence went by before he yelled."Wait, what?!"

End Flashback.

* * *

"Oh, I can't believe I did this." Tails said, laying his head back on the desk.

Tails knew he had to find some way to solve this, if both girls showed up it would be a huge disaster. Not to mention he would probably get his butt kicked by both.

Inside his mind, he pictured both Zooey and Perci in front of him with angry eyes.

"Tails your such a pig," Perci said, slapping him.

"I can't believe you're being so dirty Tails," Zooey said, frowning and walking away from him.

"Ahhh this is a nightmare!" he said, Tails knew he could call Sonic or maybe even Amy for help. But after the last time, he took their advice he wound up in the park doing a freaky mating dance.

"Not-uh, I'm not doing that again," he said with a shudder at the memory.

A few hours later Tails still sat at his desk, trying to sort out this problem. He didn't realize it, but it was now ten to eight. A knock at the door, took him from his thoughts.

"Huh?" Looking at his watch, "oh no!" He said, hearing the knock again.

"Um, just a minute!" Tails called out, quickly he cleaned himself up then walked over to the door.

Opening it he found Perci standing they're, dressed in her usual outfit. A red bandana, her purple sleeveless tank top that left her stomach exposed, her brown fingerless gloves. Her tight blue jeans that really showed off her amazing figure, and her shoes. All that she was missing was her belt with the tools.

"Hey Tails, I'm not early am I?" she said, picking up two bags next to her leg.

"Oh no, not at all, um what's in the bags?" he asked.

Perci giggled and walked inside, setting them down on the kitchen counter.

"Dinner? Don't you remember? I said I'd make it for you as payment." Perci said, opening the bags, pulling out random things.

"Ah, oh yes," he said, with a nervous laugh.

"Tails are you okay? You seem kinda off?" she asked.

"Oh! Yes, I'm gonna go freshen up I'll be back." Tails said, quickly headed and locking himself in the bathroom.

"He's acting kinda odd, wonder if he's sick," Perci said, then went to cooking.

Tails meanwhile, sat on his toilet, holding his head in his hands.

"Oh if Zooey shows up it'll be a nightmare," he said, shuddering at his thought from earlier.

Checking his watch he saw it was now eight fifteen. Smiling he felt maybe, just maybe he was in the clear. Taking a few minutes Tails cleaned himself up, combing out his messy fur and fixing his gloves.

Coming back out with a relaxed smile Tails was headed to the kitchen when he heard someone knock at his door.

'Oh no,' he thought, walking over he prayed to the God's it wasn't Zooey.

Opening the door, he saw Zooey standing there. She wore her trademark red dress with her shoes and smiled at the young fox.

"Hi Tails, I'm sorry I'm late, I fell asleep and woke up in a rush," she said, blushing a little in embarrassment.

"It's okay your fine," Tails said nervously, he was about to say something else but they both heard a voice from the kitchen.

"Tails who's at the door?" Perci said, walking over then both she and Zooey looked at each other.

"What are you doing here?" They both said at the same time before looking at Tails.

Knowing he was about to be put in a very uncomfortable place Tails eyes rolled back and he fell down.

"Tails!" Was the last thing he heard before passing out.

"Oh... what happened?" Tails asked, slowly he sat up only to gently pushed back down by Zooey.

"Careful Tails you hit your head pretty hard when you fell," she said, gently stroking his cheek.

"Oh! Zooey! I'm sorry I didn't mean anything pervy with you and Perci I-" he was cut off by Zooey gigging and placing her finger on his lips.

"Oh, it's okay Tails, after you passed out me and Perci talked and figured out what happened," she said, smiling down at him.

Tails looked at her, he went to speak, but Perci walked in.

"Yeah, it's all taken care of. So we have decided since your such a sweet, cute fox that we'll make it a double date with you." Perci said, leaning over the couch looking down at him. Zoey sat next to him and gave a smile.

"Okay, I'm still dreaming this has to be a dream," Tails said. Looking at the two of them with a surprised look.

"Oh? Well if it's a dream then would this happen?" Perci said, as both she and Zooey moved and kissed Tails on both sides of his face.

The younger fox, jumped, yelping in surprise. Quickly he realized this was real and not a dream.

"Um... well what happens now?" he asked, nervous but also happy things seemed to have worked out okay.

"Well how about we eat dinner? Whatever you're making Perci smells delicious," Zooey suggested.

"Sure, we can also watch a movie?" Perci said as both foxes nodded.

"I'll go pick one, what sounds good?" Tails asked, looking in his movie collection.

"Horror!" Perci said.

"Romance!" Zooey said.

"Um," Tails said, feeling unsure on which to go with. "How about something with both?" he suggested.

Both girls looked at each other then back at Tails. "Okay," each of them said and while Perci went to finish dinner Zooey set about setting up the couch for them.

Tails looked through his collection and picked out the picked out a random horror movie.

After a few more moments Tails found himself sitting between both girls as they ate the meal Perci had made. The food was good and they each enjoyed the movie.

About halfway through the movie Tails found himself laying against the couch. Both girls had their heads on his chest and were massaging his fur with their fingers. Tails had his hands on their backs, but didn't move or do much. Mostly cause he was embarrassed or unsure what to do.

"Brr it's kinda chilly," said Perci, reaching over she grabbed and lay a soft blanket across all of their laps.

As the movie played along Tails noticed both girls have now moved even closer to him. Especially during the scary parts, Zooey's head was resting on his chest and Perci laid on his shoulder. Tails tried to focus more on the movie, but a rather steamy scene came on. Between a male fox and a female cat, looking away from the screen and at the two girls Tails saw they were really into it.

"Um, want me to-" "Sh!" both girls said, cutting him off.

Tails tried to avoid the screen, but the scene was even affecting him. Moving around in the blanket, feeling his fox hood slide out from inside his sheath.

'Oh no, not now' he thought, then noticed Perci sit up as she reached up, unzipping her purple top, tossing it aside so she just wore the white top under it. Tails blushed and found himself staring at her chest only to quickly look away. Perci noticed and smirked then looked back at the movie.

Zooey was really into the scene, like Tails she had a slight blush, but inside her mind, it was a lot dirtier. She was imagining herself on her back with Tails plowing into her over and over. Reaching over she slid her hand into the blanket, looking for the remote but found something else instead.

"AH!" Tails yelped, making both girls look at him, it was then Zooey realized what she was holding. Though rather than get embarrassed she just smiled and held onto it.

"You okay Tails?" Perci asked, with a slightly confused expression as the movie played on.

"Oh, um, yeah I'm fine," he said, blushing more, feeling Zooey's soft fingers massaging a certain part of himself.

"Hm," Perci had a suspicious look on her face as she went back to the movie. Her own hand slipped under the blanket and she slowly ran it down Tails chest.

Tails shuddered hard, trying to hide a moan as Zooey's fingers slowly stroked and rubbed his throbbing length. Her fingers felt like magic the way they reached up, playing with his throbbing tip. He knew his full length wasn't out yet, he also knew he needed to stop this. But it just felt too good, Zooey's hand went down and started massaging his balls.

Tails gasped feeing Perci's own hand reach down between his legs. Like Zooey, she grabbed his fox hood, then started to stroke him. Pretty much none of them were paying much attention to the movie on the screen.

"Tails... Do me" Zooey whispered into his ear, grabbing his hand, she brought it under the blanket. Sliding his hand up her red dress, placing it on her thigh. Tails looked at her surprised, seeing the look of lust in her eyes.

Giving her a nod, slowly he slid his hand up along her thigh till he felt the fabric of her cotton panties. Looking back into her eyes, she nodded, so he slid his hand along them.

Perci watched the two of them, like Zooey, her hand was now helping to stroke his hard cock under the blanket. Perci smirked, then reached for Tails other hand and placed it on her pants.

"Go ahead," she whispered, into his ear. Sucking on the tip of his ear, Tails shuddered even harder, a soft moan left his lips.

Taking his hand he unbuttoned her jeans, then slipped his fingers inside. Brushing them over her panties as he started to rub her slit while his other hand rubbed Zooey's own. Both girls moaned out and arched up to him before they pulled him away.

"Let's take this to the bedroom," Perci said, looking at the two horny foxes. Of course, she was just as honry as they were.

Tails nodded, throwing off the blanket, together the three of them went into his bedroom. Sitting on the bed, he looked at the two sexy girls in front of him. Both girls looked down between his legs and saw his huge cock, a good eight inches long.

"Oo, your such a big boy for your age," Perci said, gigging as she smiled at Zooey who nodded.

"Oh, yes he sure is, looks like we'll both get a lovely treat tonight." said the older fox,

"Well, let's play?" Tails said, only for both girls to giggle again.

"Mm, don't you wanna see us naked first?" they asked the blushing fox.

Tails looked at them, still blushing, but he nodded slowly. The two girls looked at each other then Perci smiled and nodded to go first. Standing in front of Tails she reached removing her white top revealing a lacy white strapless bra. She then bent over with her well-rounded rear facing Tails. Dropping her jeans down showing she only wore lacy white panties with the crotch soaked with her pussy juices.

Watching her Tails shuddered hard, his thick cock throbbing hard, his eyes looked over Perci's sexy form as she went and sat down next to him. Both of them nodded to Zooey who knew it was her turn.

She blushed a bit shy then smiled and walked over to Tails. "Could you be a darling and unzip me?" she asked, placing her back towards him. Tails nervously reached up, slowly he gripped the zipper and pulled it all the way down. Getting a peek at what was underneath he saw red.

Zooey, then stood away, sipping off the dress she revealed a sexy silk red bra and matching panties. Both Tails and Perci eye'd her like a delicious piece of candy. After a few more moments the young fox found himself on the bed sandwiched by both girls.

Tails sat in the middle of the bed with Perci on his left and Zooey on the right. Each girl had one of their hands on his aching shaft and was slowly stroking him. Zooey gripped his face, kissing him deeply with their tongues locked in a passionate duel. Perci watched them as she was kissing along Tails neck, letting her canines nip at his fur covered skin.

Tails moaned out into Zooey's mouth, reaching with his hands rubbing up and down both of the girl's backs. He felt nervous and unsure if he should go forward till Perci pulled him from the kiss.

"Don't be afraid, just do what feels right" she said, kissing him deeply on his lips while Zooey watched.

Tails took a breath as he kissed the purple haired girl back. Nodding he reached up, finding her bra strap and unhooked it. The white bra fell onto the bed, Tails broke the kiss, looking down at Perci's C-cup sized breasts. She giggled and pressed them forward towards him for him to touch. He reached and groped the soft, fleshy mounds in his palms. Perci moaned softly as Zooey pouted a little, pressing herself up to Tails.

"Tails me tooo" she cooed into his ear, her red bra was already off and tossed aside. Tails blushed at her breasts they were a D-cup, obviously, she was very good at hiding them.

Tails reached over and began to rub on Zooey's breasts, his fingers squeezed and massaged them as she moaned out. Perci watched and leaned forward, pulling one of Tails hands back to her chest. The young fox found himself massaging and playing with two amazing pairs of tits. Each girl moaned softly, leaning down both of them kissed up each side of his neck and up to his lips taking turns kissing him.

Tails kissed both of them back then took charge, pushing Perci down, he climbed over her and kissed down her neck and chest. Zooey watched as Tails kissed and licked the older girl's chest working his way down. He grabbed and yanked her panties off then buried his face in her crotch, eagerly he licked out her wet pussy.

His tongue swirled around inside her, making Perci moan out as he grabbed and pulled at his head. "Oh.. Tails harder!" she said, Tails nodded and licked harder and faster with his tongue all over inside her pleasing her.

Zooey watched them and sat rubbing her own crotch over her soaked panties. 'Mm, Tails do me too' she thought, getting more turned on watching them.

Tails kept pleasing Perci till she cried out and came, squirting her juices on his face. Sitting up Tails smiled down at her then moved over to Zooey. Like with Perci he pushed her down and kissed her deeply. She could taste Perci's juices on her lips as Perci watched them panting softly, reaching down she rubbed and played with her own pussy.

Tails soon broke the kiss and worked his way down Zooey's own body, licking at her luscious breasts. He moved down till he reached her soaked pussy over the red panties. Grabbing them in his grip he pulled them down and off, revealing Zooey's soaked pussy to him.

"Wow.," he said, looking up at her flushed face. Perci moaned out and was fingering her pussy harder, Tails looked at her then felt Zooey grab his head. Her eyes made it clear focus on her so he nodded and went down licking her wet slit several times.

Zooey moaned out "ooo good boy," she said, pulling on his head while Tails slipped his tongue inside her. Twirling it around and licking at the slick wet folds.

Perci watched them, pinching her clit as she cried out, so badly she wanted Tails hard cock inside her while she watched him pleasure Zooey.

The yellow furred female fox was in pure pleasure, her claws dug into Tails scalp as he moved and was now sucking on her clit. She arched up her hips and cried out, feeling his tongue ravish the nub as she pulled him closer.

"OH! Tails! I'm gonna!" She screamed out, then came hard, squirting her juices all over the young fox's face.

Tails gasped in surprise, but lapped up the sweet juices as he pulled away. Looking down at the panting fox, he then noticed Perci was laying on her back. Her legs spread wide, she had her fingers down between her legs. Spreading open her pussy, showing the soaked pink folds.

"Mmm, Tails please, I need you inside me!" She said, giving him a pure lustful look.

Tails blushed, crawling over to the sexy girl, climbing over her, he watched as she grabbed his hard cock. Making Tails moan out she guided his shaft to her wet folds. Looking into his eyes, she nodded then he thrust forward, his shaft spreading open the soaked folds, tearing her virgin barrier as she screamed out.

Tails looked down seeing some tears in Perci's eyes. 'Is she a virgin?' he thought, her pussy felt so tight and so good he couldn't believe it.

Zooey watched them and the sight of Tails taking Perci's virginity just turned her on even more. Moving over she kissed the Bandicoot on the lips, Tails blinked in surprise then Zooey looked at him. She nodded for him to move so he did, slowly he pulled out, feeling her juices mixed with some blood.

Watching as the two girls kiss, he then thrust his hips forward going back deeper into Perci. She broke the kiss screaming out as he started a slow but steady pace with her. Zooey moved down and kissed Tails deeply on the lips, Perci reached, wrapping her arms around Tails back. Scratching down his back, her legs wrapped around him while she thrust back against him.

Both of them moaned loudly as Perci pushed Tails onto his back, she moved and climbed over him. Arching her hips, she began to ride Tails hard making them both scream out. The tip of his shaft hitting her cervix over and over again.

Zooey watched them, getting more turned on, she moved and sat over Tails face so he could see her soaked slit.

"Eat me out again Tails!" she ordered, in a tone that made it clear she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Tails nodded, burying his face back into the foxes pussy, swirling his tongue around while Perci moved faster. Clenching her pussy tightly around his shaft making him scream out. Both girls were now kissing again, reaching up they began to massage and tease each other's breasts. Rubbing them together both moaned loudly, Perci could feel her orgasm quickly approaching as she moved faster.

Tails could feel his own quickly approaching while he continued to eat out Zooey. Pulling back from the fox he called out, "Perci! Climb off I'm gonna!" he said, yet she ignored him. Her mind more focused on her orgasm, she pulled back from kissing Zooey, throwing her head back. She screamed out then came hard all over Tails swollen cock, her tight walls squeezing him hard. Tails tried hard to hold back, but it felt too good, screaming out he finally came hard inside her. Shooting nine thick strands of hot fertile seed into her eager womb. Millions of sperm oozed along to find and fertilize her eggs.

Perci rode Tails for the whole length of both of their orgasms, once it finished, she climbed off him. Tails cock was coated with his cum, her juices, and some blood.

"That, that was amazing," the Bandicoot said, panting hard as she looked over at Tails.

Tails panted, wanting a few moments to rest, but that didn't happen, Zooey reached grabbing his still hard shaft. Using some tissues she wiped him clean, then climbed over him.

"It's my turn now" she whispered, mounting herself over Tails. She made sure he could watch as she grabbed his still hard shaft. Holding it in her grip, slowly she began to slide down. Rubbing the swollen tip of his cock against her wet lips, she started to push down taking him inside her.

Zooey moaned loudly as Tails hard cock pushed its way deep into her, she kept her pussy as tight as she could. Ensuring both her and Tails felt maximum pleasure, throwing her head back, she felt his tip reach her barrier. Looking down at him she smiled, then slammed down hard, his shaft tore through it while she screamed out, in pain but also with pleasure.

Perci sat up, watching both of them as Zooey sat on Tails lap. Giving him a few moments to relax and herself a chance to adjust to his size. Once she felt ready, she began to ride him, but it wasn't slow. It was hard and fast, she screamed out enjoying it as Tails moaned loudly.

Not to be left out Perci moved behind Zooey, she grabbed the foxes breasts and began to play with them. Zooey was surprised, yet she didn't stop moving as she rode Tails harder. He cried out feeling her pussy squeezing and massaging his hard cock as he slid deeper into her.

Perci smirked and kissed up Zooey's neck as she squeezed the foxes breasts, "mmm, Tails are you gonna let her control you?" she teased.

Hearing her say that Tails opened his eyes, then he flipped them over, flipping Zooey onto all fours as he grabbed her hips then slammed himself back harder into her. Reaching all the way deep into her cervix making her scream out as he took her. Perci watched with a sly smirk and moved behind Tails, she leaned and kissed up the side of his neck as he pounded harder into the fox under him.

"Oh! Yes! Tails I'm close!" Zooey called out, her pussy squeezing him more as she reached massaging her own chest. After a few more thrusts she screamed out then came hard, her pussy gushing juices all over Tails hard cock.

Feeling her cum Tails went to pull out only to feel Perci stop him. "No, inside," she said.

Not letting him pull out Tails made a few more deep thrusts into Zooey's pussy then he screamed out, cumming hard inside her. His cock shooting eight thick strands of warm, fertile seed inside her open eager womb. Zooey moaned loudly, feeling Tails release within her, soon he pulled away laying on the bed as both girls cuddled up to him.

After a few moments, he realized what he did "oh no! I'm so sorry I came inside you! Your gonna be pregnant! I'm too young to be a dad!" He said, panicking.

Both girls giggled and laid him down as they kissed his cheek sweetly. "It's okay Tails. If we didn't want it, then we wouldn't have let you." Zooey said with a smile.

"Exactly," Perci said back with a smile. Reaching she grabbed and wrapped all three of them in the blanket.

Tails relaxed then cuddled up to both girls. "So um, does this mean your both my um, girlfriend?" he asked, nervously.

Rather than answer they each giggled then kissed his cheeks with a smile and cuddled up to him. Both of them fell asleep and after a few Tails did too. Wondering exactly where this new life was gonna be leading him

The end.

* * *

AN: I Hope you liked this fic, if it gets enough reviews or popular maybe I'll write a sequel. Till next time.


End file.
